Nate and Yancy
by Fire Glaceon
Summary: Nate get invented to Yancy home he has no idea what she has plan but him he soon finds out and more?... as first time witting a lemon
1. chapter 1

**Hi this is my first lemon let me know how i did thanks**

i was walking to yancy's house she had texted me were she lives using her Xtransceiver I wounder what she is doing telling me were she lived after i had walk out my home town gate I had a other look at my xtransceiver 34th black city south (even though she has no home town said on her caheter profile) "unfezant use fly to black city" i comand as i thorw it ball into the air a bied appered infornt of me with a pick things on it's head gry feathrs on it chest green feathes on it lower body i hop on it back it fexl it's wings i know pokemon can easly left five times my wight it fap it's wing many times before taking off into the air most of the time while i am falying on my pokemon i look around to see the land it is really beautiful at times when ever the seasons changes before i kwon it i was in black city

we landed in fornt of the poke cental i look around to see the black tower also know as novas chagenl i hurried to 34th black city south i saw a two story home i knock on the dark ork door i waited a little bit before a midde age man open the door i shuowed hard "ah you must be nate" he said "y-yes sir" i said "yancy is in her room on the second floor i will be back in a few hours" he said and with that he walk to a car and drive off somewere i watch him drive to the end the steet i walk into the house i cose the door i soon found the stairs i walk up them when i young boy stod in my way "hello" he said said (her profile says she has a mother a younger brother and sister not sure if she has a dad of couse she would right?) "oh hello is your oldder sister here?" i ask "yep she is in her room i think she has been in there all day wonder why?" he said "thank you" i said

i walk around him i found her room soon after raching the top of the stairs on the door with her name on it in rianbow colouing i knock on the door "come in" came a really sweet loving vioce i move my hand to the door handle to open it i felt my heart race in my chest butterflys in my stomach i push the handle down to open the door than i push the door open than i see yancy sitting on her bed with legs folded sexliy than her silm yet fine body "h-hi t-th-there" i muttered "hello there nate" she purred she was waring her pure blue skirt with a light blue under long sleeves shirt with white shirt and her lovely pink hair she unfolded her legs in front of me showing her pick panties slightly wet blood rushed to my face right away "well close the door i don't my brother and sister seeing" she said putting her pointer finger tip in her mouth and bitting it lightly

more blood flowed to my face making my face a bight shade of red aginst my thoughts my hand move behind my back to close the door after a sound of a clicking door she stood up she walk towards me moving her hips side to side almost marking me nearly lose my self-control when she reach me she place her arms around my neck our faces only centermeters away from each other "you know what i ever really thank you for spending time with me" she wishper into my ear with that she place her lips on mine both our eyes were open in shock but she lower her eye lids in bliss i soon follow suit she moan into my mouth i nibble on her lower lip asking to enter her mouth further she parted her mouth only a little i push my tongue into her mouth

i ran my tongue over her teeth i head head her moan in bliss mean i am doing something right i still haven't open my eyes i push my tongue pass her teeth i come acorss her tongue right away we started to fight for control i think this is her first time as well we keep on making out until we pulled part to regain our beath "wow... that... was a... kiss?" she whisper while patting "no... i...think that... was called... making out" i patted i pick her up she warp her thin yet powerful legs around my wist i walk over to her bed i try to fall softly onto her bed with her still on me somehow i managre it she ran her hands over my back as we lock lips again i felt my shirt being balled up i pull away i garp the buttom of my shirt i pull it up showing my bare chest and stomach

she ran her hands over my upper body that was when i garp the buttom of her two shirts i pull them up and over her head leaving her in her pink bra along with her blue skirt with her pink patnies her decent size breasts i felt pressure build in my pants i wanted to take them off but i keep them on for now i tryed to shift my thought to my pokemon it help a little "nate i want you , need you" i head her say than i move my head towards her again and lock lips with hers i move my left hand behind her back i felt around for a bit until i felt the fabric of her bra i push the two sides of it i felt the fabric go limp she notiecs that her bra had gone limp she somehow manged take it off with only moving one arm we pulled part i can fully see her breasts

i keep my thoughts on other things when i felt her hand on top of mine moving it on top of her breasts i couldn't help but give it a little squeeze she gasp as play with her left breast i move my other hand to her right breast and played with it a thought came into my head i lowed my head to her breasts i started to lick her right nipple it become hard and pointed demanding attention i could hear yancy breathing hard her body release a musk that trun me on i move my attention from her nipple and slowly kissing down her body i came to the only pieces of cloth i move my hands to the cloth i sip my hand under the egde and pull them down softly i felt massive pressure a 'tent' had formed in my pants when i noteics i had pulled her skirt and pantes down to her knees my eyes follow her body

her body was the right size in all of the right plances she was really making me lose it i pull the cloth to her feet she pull one leg back then she kick them off now she was laying there fully naked while she was laying there i thought "why can't i pleasure her" i lower my body to meet the hight her body layed i place both my hand on each leg i push them to open much to my surprise she almost wanting me to she open them willing i had a perfcet view of her lower lips i brought my head closer i toke a deep bearth to take her smell i felt a small hand plance on the back of the head i knew whos hand it was the hand pull/push to the stop between her legs my face was just off i decide to let her i poke my tongue out i move it up being out a moan from her i pull my tongue back and poke it out agian i follow this patten for while when a rush of fuild landed on my face

i poke my head above her legs with her fuild still on my face she smile i started to lick the fuild off my face after i had finshed she stood up she put her hands on my chest she push me onto a chair which i didn't see she was kneeling in fornt of me she move her hand to the tent in my pants she undid the buttom that is on that waistline she slowly undid the zip (also know as fly) on my pants with a tug she pull my pants down to my lower thigh only my under ware was stoping my erection from being seen she eye my underwere she lick her lips when she thought about it her hand reach the waistline of my underware she pulled them down carefuliy to not to hurt me my penis jump the way she look at me she move a hand to hold it she move her face closer she toke a siff "wow you smell so nice" she said

while eyeing my penis than she open her mouth she poke her tongue out she lick my dick she licks it from the base to the tip i let a soft moan she lick it for a bit she was markinh hard out to moan really loud beaucse of her family than she let go my penis she move her head above my cock she bent her head down her hair cut the sence she use a hand to move her hair over her ear than she toke my cock into her mouth i move my hand to the side of her head to move some lose hair behind her ear "mmmp" she add for effect and the effect it added i goan in pleasure she bobed her head up and down for while soon i felt something building from sex ed in school i knew it ment "ah y-yancy i'm going to c-cum" i said she only went harder taking my whole cock into her mouth i gron again i move my hands to each side of her face i cup her ears with my hands i carefuly held her head as my climax came

i felt a wave wash over me i pant hard she left her head off my cock she look at me with her mouth open showing my cum in her mouth she close her mouth than she swallow my cum with a smile i stood up my pants and underware fell to the floor yancy did the same thing we were standing completely naked she trun around and walk over to her bed she lay down she roll into her back than she use a finger to say come here i walk over to her than i craw on to her bed and countined to when our faces meat she lean up to kiss me i pull away i could feel my cock starting to throb i look at her she look at me we both nod our head i move my hand to my cock to piont it to it's target when i felt the wetness of her i knew i hit my mark i thrust into her she let a moan i soon met something hard i know what it was her hymen i look at her face "take me nate i want you to be my first" she said i nod i pull back "this may hurt you" i said

i gave a strong thrust into her she cied in pian and pleasure i held my spot inside her until she don't have any pain after a bit she nod her head to continued i being to move my hips back and forward i could see pleasure on her face i felt my breath become heavy and husky i was foucs on yancy as i kept thrusting in and out yancy was moaning in pure pleasure and happies soon i felt her walls being to close on my cock "yancy your pussy is tight" i said "your so big!" she yell wishper i keep on going when i felt the same from earlier "yancy i'm going to cum again" i said as my hips hit agisnt hers "cum inside me nate" she moaned with her own climax with that i climax into her i shoot my load into her a few strong spurts later my camlix was inside of yancy i pull out breathing hard i fell next to her

she looks at me with a smile i look at her a smile of my own "nate that felt awsome we should try it again some time" she said "yea... we... should... i love you" i reply "i love you to" she said as she rested her head on my chest i watch yancy fall sleep i sarted to fell sleep as well i use my foot to pull bed blanket to my hand i garp the blanket with my hand pulled it over us so we can keep warm i fell sleep


	2. Notice Question

Hi this is not a story it is more of a notiecs and a Question I should tell you what it is hey?

Any way I thinking about doing a small story based after the event that happened before hand don't worry I will change the summary later if you viwers think I should ok?

cool well that is all from me I wish you luck, a happy day and year to follow

-fire Glaceon


End file.
